You Need to Calm Down
“'You Need to Calm Down'” is the second single and the fourteenth track from Taylor Swift’s seventh studio album, Lover. Music video The music video, filmed on a set in Santa Clarita, California, was released on June 17, 2019 as a premiere on Good Morning America and YouTube. It featured over 21 special guests, most of which were a part of the LGBT+ community. Much of Taylor’s new merchandise was featured in the video as part of the wardrobe and accessories worn by Taylor, like the Cat watch, sleeping mask that says “calm down”, and her glittery phone case that reads “Lover”. Full list of who was in the video in order of appearance: * Dexter Mayfield * Hannah Hart * Laverne Cox * Chester Lockhart * Todrick Hall * Hayley Kiyoko * Jesse Tyler Ferguson * Justin Mikita * Ciara * Queer Eye‘s Fab Five: ** Tan France ** Bobby Berk ** Karamo Brown ** Antoni Porowski ** Jonathan Van Ness * Adam Rippon * Adam Lambert * Ellen DeGeneres * Billy Porter * RuPaul * Katy Perry * Ryan Reynolds Drag queens as female pop singers * Tatianna as Ariana Grande * Trinity Taylor as Lady Gaga * Delta Work as Adele * Trinity K. Bonet as Cardi B * Jade Jolie as Taylor Swift * Riley Knox as Beyoncé * Adore Delano as Katy Perry * A’keria C. Davenport as Nicki Minaj Behind the scenes You Need To Calm Down Behind The Scenes-YNTCD - Pop Queen Pageant You Need To Calm Down Behind The Scenes - Trailer Park You Need To Calm Down Behind The Scenes- Morning Routine You Need To Calm Down Behind The Scenes- Friends & Neighbors Awards and nominations Lyrics You are somebody that I don’t know But you’re taking shots at me like it’s Patrón And I’m just like damn It’s 7 am Say it in the street That’s a knock out But you say it in a tweet That’s a cop out And I’m just like hey Are you ok? And I ain’t trying to mess with your self expression But i’ve learned the lesson that stressin’ and obsessing ‘Bout somebody else is no fun And snakes and stones never broke my bones so Oh you need to calm down You’re being too loud And I’m just like ohh You need to just stop Like can you just not Step on my gown You need to calm down You are somebody that we don’t know But you’re coming at my friends like a missile Why are you mad? When you could be Glaad (When you could be Glaad) Sunshine on the street At the parade But you would rather be In the dark ages Making that sign Must’ve taken all night You just need to take several seats And then try to restore the peace And control your urges to scream About the people you hate ‘Cause shade never made anybody less gay So ohh you need to calm down You’re being too loud And I’m just like ohh You need to just stop Like can you just not Step on his gown You need to calm down And we see you over there On the internet Comparing all the girls who are killing it But we figured you out We all know now We all got crowns You need to calm down Ohh You need to calm down (You need to calm down) You’re being too loud (You’re being too loud) And I’m just like ohh (yeah) You need to just stop (Can you stop) Like can you just not Step on our gowns You need to calm down Official lyric video Gallery Taylor YNTCD.jpeg|Taylor in the beginning scene Taylor and Chester YNTCD.jpeg|Taylor and Chester Lockhart Katy and Taylor YNTCD.jpeg|Katy Perry and Taylor Katy and Taylor YNTCD 2.jpeg|Katy and Taylor Todrick and Taylor YNTCD.jpeg|Todrick Hall and Taylor Todrick and Taylor YNTCD 2.jpeg|Todrick and Taylor Taylor and Bobby Berk YNTCD.jpeg|Bobby Berk and Taylor Taylor, Todrick and Queer Eye YNTCD.jpeg|Todrick, Taylor and the cast of Queer Eye Taylor, Todrick and Queer Eye.gif|Todrick, Taylor and Queer Eye Taylor and Bobby Berk YNTCD 2.jpeg|Bobby and Taylor at the snow cone stand Taylor and Bobby Berk YNTCD 3.jpeg|Bobby and Taylor in front of the snow cone stand Todrick and Taylor YNTCD 3.jpeg|Todrick and Taylor during the food fight scene Todrick, Chester and Taylor YNTCD.jpeg|Todrick, Chester and Taylor Trivia * This is the second song of Taylor Swift to use profane language. Category:Lover songs Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift